clusterfckfandomcom-20200214-history
Spin-Off! Episode 2: LEEEEROOOOLL JEEENKIINS
The second episode of Spin-Off! follows GGA mercenaries Albeedo, Chamillionar, Charles and Phee as they attempt to steal a collection of hard disks from the notorious retired Rotundor pro wrestler Leeroll Jenkins. Summary Meanwhile in the Guild of Adventurers The episode opens on Vrokarheim Station in the repurposed cattle hall used by the Galactic Guild of Adventurers as a base of operations where we can see Chamillionar working on the General Lee, Albeedo chewing on various objects inside the guild, Eathar swimming in his bowl and T-B0N3 tending the bar and piano. The automatic sliding door opened as Ophelia entered the guild for the first time in search for Chamillionar, bringing a news clipping pertaining to a potential new job: stealing a collection of earth hard disk artifacts owned by retired pro-wrestler Leeroll Jenkins, who has his residence in a quite isolated planet named Utopia. Foidra, the guild leader, descended from her office overseeing the hall and went to meet Ophelia as Charles also stumbled in after a brief encounter with the automatic door. Foidra then encouraged the adventurers to get off their lazy arses and do this job, also imploring they take Albeedo before he starts chewing on the furniture again. The party then took Chamillionar's space charger, the General Lee, after the Rotundor explained a few rules regarding the treatment of his beloved ship and after putting Albeedo in a small trailer behind the ship, the trailer if anything being more reminiscent to a children's cart. The General Lee left the guild's docking port, leaving the station's orbit and making their jump through space towards the More System, Highway to Hell blasting through the ship's speakers. Defying Physics The General Lee's jump was successful and after a brief two hour space road trip the ship came to a halt just outside Utopia's debris field. Chamillionar, being concerned about parking his ship on the trash planet, decided to park the General Lee in the remains of a derelict hangar bay floating in the garbage debris field around the planet, suggesting they make their descent to the planet using a tow cable. He sent Phee to fetch the bright different coloured space suits while Albeedo simply exited his trailer as Avaranqi had no trouble surviving in space. ]] The party then proceeded to make their descent to the planet using a unfathomably long cable attached to the derelict hangar. However, while climbing down Albeedo could not resist his impulses and started to chew on the cable during the descent. This resulted in the cable snapping in twain, Charles and Albeedo on the lowest part that was now rapidly being pulled towards the trash planet, and Phee and Chamillionar on the upper part now slowly flailing loose in space. Chamillionar attempted to steer himself towards the planet using the recoil of his gun while Charles was already using his supernatural speed to reach the planet before the cable crashed down. Albeedo attempted to fly down, carrying Chamillionar and Phee, but was distracted by an Utopian Felgull and accidently sent them dropping to the ground as he went in pursuit of his new meal. Chamillionar saved himself by turning into ball form and landing on a ramp sticking out of the trash, safely redirecting him to the ground, while Phee used some of her energy to turn into her ethereal form in time to not splat face first onto the ground. Rotundor Rampage ]] Only just recovered from their landing, Charles had the bright idea of tricking Chamillionar into saying Leroy Jenkin's name, in the hopes of attracting the attention of the Rotundor wrestler. And lo and behold, as soon as Chamillionar uttered the name, a loud rumbling sounded in the distance, a dust plume arising where Leeroll was charging towards them. The party quickly divised a plan to let Albeedo lure the charging Rotundor boulder onto the ramp, turning his own rolling speed against him and sending him straight into the atmosphere. The trap succeeded partially, sending Leeroll into the air briefly and dazing him temporarily as he landed in a body slam onto a heap of trash. Charles took this opportunity to stab the giant six meter tall pumped full of steroids Rotundor in his belly, spilling thick yellow blood onto the ground. Phee then attempted to bury Leeroll by inadvertently causing a trash avalanche, which both the party and Leeroll successfully avoided. The party splitting up into different directions, Albeedo distracted by the appearance of some purple trash mammal and compelled by himself to hunt it down, while Leeroll simply charged the trash avalanche and stopping it with cheer force. However, Leeroll met his demise as Charles climbed on top of the avalanche in order to stab it back into motion with his rapier, causing Leeroll to charge even further into the heap of trash resulting in him accidently burying himself. Tenants of the Trash ]] As the party took a breather, Albeedo managed to catch the purple Trash Panda and despite its cute four-eyed stare decided to bite its head of and consume the creature. However, what Albeedo did not know was that these creatures were poisonous, as its bodily fluids had acidic properties in order to consume literal garbage. The Avaranqi let out a loud scream as his stomach started to feel like it was tearing itself apart, attracting the attention of an even larger Utopian predator as a loud rumbling started resounding once more and a giant dust plume arose on the horizon: an Utopian Trash Wyrm had been awoken. Chamillionar once more devised a plan to save the party, this time repairing a defunct jukebox in order to attract the giant wyrm towards it while the party made their escape. The technical genius he is, he successfully repaired the jukebox and set it to play No Limit at an ear deafeningly loud volume, having also rigged a number of defunct speakers from the garbage piles onto to the jukebox, as the adventurers made their escape through planets waste mounds. Eventually they heard a loud crash in the distance as the jukebox stopped playing as the trash wyrm presumably devoured the thing. Stormwind Keep The party eventually tracked down Leeroll's residence by following the trail the Rotundor left when he charged straight to the party. The retired wrestlers abode was a replica of Stormwind Keep, reminiscent of the fake castles built in earhtly theme parks. Inside they found a completely World of Warcraft themed interior that also icluded a stylized boxing ring, blue alliance banners featuring a gold coloured depiction of Leeroll, various wrestling memorabilia including a giant champion's belt and posters from Leeroll's ad campaign for Warp Food's space chicken drumsticks. In the end the hard disks they were searching for turned out to be artifact World of Warcraft servers, of which the crew took one as their prize, Chamillionar also finding an old disk copy of vanilla WoW. The episode ends as the crew makes their way back to the General Lee by one last physics defying stunt using one of the rocket-powered catapults they found inside Leeroll's castle. Soundtrack This episode featured the following songs: * Highway to Hell by AC/DC * No Limit by 2 Unlimited Category:Browse Category:Episodes Category:Spin-Off! Episodes